


The Day Walker

by DestinedHellfire



Category: Blade (Movie Series), RWBY
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Blood, Crossover, Other, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedHellfire/pseuds/DestinedHellfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Belladonna, half human, half vampire. She was feared by all vampires. Yang Xiao Long, a witty and deadly vampire hunter. When these two are forced to work together to take out the legendary Blood Heiress. They soon realize that they not only are at war with the vampires, but at war with the rest of the world as well. (Originally posted to Fanfiction.net on July 24th 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Walker

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a crossover between RWBY and Blade that I have wanted to do for quite sometime. I do not own RWBY or Blade, they belong respectively to RoosterTeeth Productions and Marvel Comics.

The club was booming with the sound of DeadB3ar's newest track "Monochrome", as club goers lost themselves in the rhythm and beat. A young blonde man entered the scene, surveying the dance floor, searching for his perfect partner, and as the bass dropped he locked on target. She was a young red head, adorned in a lovely red party dress that complimented her black leather boots. The young man licked his lips as he approached the girl, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hi there!" he smiled at the red head, "I'm Jaune." as he offered out his hand as the red head smiled back.

"I'm Pyrrha!" shaking his hand, finding him cute, "Would you like to dance?" 

"I'd love to!" He replied as they took each other's hand, walking out onto the dance floor, slowing moving in sync to the music. Smiling at one another as the sparks flew in the red head's eyes. "Want to see something awesome?" Jaune asked, Pyrrha nodding in response. "Follow me!" taking her hand and leading her into the back of the club, gently pushing her against the wall and pressing his lips against hers as the two shared a long passionate kiss, that Jaune broke after a minute or two. He was welcomed to the sight of the red head smiling, the two locked eyes for a moment or two, before Jaune tilted her head to the side, sinking his fangs into the neck of Pyrrha, savoring every drop of her blood that glazed his taste buds. 

The girl screamed, but her sounds of terror were washed out by the loud booms of the club. As she faded in and out of consciousness, an innocent club goer interrupted Jaune's feeding session, screaming at the sight of the blood, she ran back onto the dance floor in terror, Jaune chasing her down and following her out of the exit, where he was greeted with the friendly welcome of a double barreled shotgun, pressing against his forehead. Looking up in terror to be greeted by the one person a vampire didn't want to run into.

"You're...you're..." Jaune stumbled like an idiot. 

"Your worst nightmare, motherfucker." Blake replied as she pulled the trigger, sending the silver lined shell through the blonde's brain, watching him disintegrate into ashes in the wind, leaving no trace of his existence. Wasting no time, she kicked open the doors to the club, where she was quickly ambushed by a vampire, firing a shotgun shell straight into her chest without hesitation, as the body turned to ash, all eyes turned to face Blake, while the humans ran for the rear exit, the 6 vampires remaining in the club charged at the hunter. 

Blake pulled her legendary sword from the back of her leather trenchcoat, quickly dispatching the first five and injuring the sixth one's legs, as human blood and vampire ash littered what was once a booming dance floor. She grabbed the injured vampire by the collar and pinned him against the wall with one hand, the other hand on her shotgun, which was pointing at the vampire's chest. 

"Where is she?" Blake interrogated him.  
"I don't fucking know who you're talking about, you crazy bitch!" 

"Really? That's a damn shame, cause to be honest, that was not what I was hoping to hear." Blake pressed the barrels of the shotgun against his chest harder. "I'll give you one last chance. Where is she?" 

"I already fucking told you! I don't know who you're..." The interrogation was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot, as the vampire disintegrated into ash in front of Blake, confused as to what just happened. She looked toward where the shot came from, to see a young blonde girl standing behind the DJ turn table, smoke still escaping from the barrel of her revolver. 

"So you must be Blake? The legendary hunter? The one woman vampires fear?" She asked as she walked out from around the DJ's table, standing a foot away from Blake. The blonde girl was dressed in a simple yellow tanktop, black jeans and black combat boots. She eyed Blake up and down for a moment, "Funny, I always imagined you'd be taller." 

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Blake replied with a snarl.

"Easy there tiger! Name's Yang, I'm a hunter, like you." her reply was answered by Blake chuckling.

"You? A hunter?" Blake chuckled. 

"Yeah a hunter, and by the look of things..." looking over at the ashes of the vampire she had killed, then back to Blake. "I clearly just saved you from wasting ammo on that pathetic excuse of a vampire." 

"And what? You expecting a kiss or something? What are you doing here?" 

"Oh you know, just came here to hop on the magical train to wizard school, momma always said I was a special after all." She joked, but was only greeted with dead silence from Blake, Yang sighed. "Okay look, I came here looking for leads to The Blood Heiress. Aim to take the bitch down." 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of police sirens, the red and blue lights flashed into club through the windows. The front door was breached by a squad of SWAT members, who were lead by a young red haired girl, who pointed her assault rifle at Blake and Yang, the rest of her team surrounding the pair.

"I'm Cpt. Ruby Rose with the Vale SWAT Team! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air, or we WILL shoot!" The red head ordered. Blake reached into her trench coat with her left hand, keeping the right in sight of the SWAT team, she pulled out a small ball and pressed the button located on it's top. She dropped it onto the floor, before placing her left hand back in sight.

After a few seconds the little ball went off, shooting out a blinding light that stunned the SWAT members, taking advantage of the window, Blake and Yang quickly ran out the back door, where Blake's gorgeous black 1968 Dodge Charger was waiting. She quickly hopped in, Yang jumping into the passengers seat, which lead to her being victim to Blake's glare.

"Did I say you could come along?" Blake asked, annoyed. 

"Not verbally, but I saw it your eyes. You can't help it, it's cool. I have that effect on women." Yang joked again, being once again greeted with Blake's silence, Yang rolled her eyes in response, "Never mind."

Blake stepped on the gas pedal and sped down the street, leaving the SWAT team far back in the rear view mirror.


End file.
